


"Kiss me" Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ruins the moment ;)</p><p>Prompt I received on my tumblr, hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss me" Prompt

Heat spread to Josh’s face as he heard Sam’s small voice. 

“Kiss me.”

It was probably the alcohol in her talking because she was leaning hard on him even though the people around them weren’t that close. He held an arm around her, thinking he had to get her to a sofa in this horrible house party before she did something she regretted. Like try to kiss him when she wasn’t thinking straight.

“Okay Sam, come on, lets go sit dow-”

“Josh did you hear me?”

He kept up his trek to find a sofa, his arm still dragging her along, the other pushing people away from them. Her tight blue shirt was making her breasts nearly pop out of the top and he tried not to let his eyes linger to her nice ass. He also tried to ignore all the stares she had been getting all night.

“Dammit Josh liste-”

Small hands griped his shoulder and he stopped, his face close to hers as he leaned down to hear her better, the music too loud for him.

“Sam I’m just trying to get you to somewhere where there’s less people, just trust me.”

She saw the determination in his eyes and simply nodded, the kiss she wanted forgotten in her mind as she only wished for him to stop babying her.

Josh helped her sit down as she wobbled and smiled, her frown and pouting too cute. She fiddled with her shirt hem and watched him in the corner of her eye, his piercing gaze still on her. 

“I’m not that drunk Josh, I know what I asked for and what it implied.”

Her soft words tumbled out of her mouth and she suddenly got irritated, maybe he didn't like her and was just settling her down slowly?

“What you looking at Jo-”

Lips where on hers and her irritation fizzled away. She leaned against him, his body close to hers now, sitting with her. She smiled through the kiss and looked up at him as he leaned away, his face flushed like hers.

“I’m sorry for making you wait for your midnight kiss my lady.”

The moment was ruined though as Sam’s body went forward and Josh’s quick thinking saved both their shoes. She hurled loudly into the bin he handled her and rubbed circles on her back, holding her hair.

“So sorry for ruining the moment.”

“No worries Sammy, we’ll continue tomorrow morning when your sober and feeling better.”

He smiled and laughed as she tried to protest, only to hurl again in the bin. Sam nearly patted herself on the back for having been courageous and successfully asking him for a kiss in her semi-drunken state. He even still wanted to be with her after nearly interrupting their kiss by puking. So romantic.

“Still want to kiss me Washington?”

The sound of his and Emily’s laughter made her smile in the trash bin and laughed as well, taking the napkins Emily now passed her to wipe her mouth.

“I’m pretty sure he’d kiss you either way, if you were covered in mud or dog crap Sam.”


End file.
